Corder
Corder was the captain of a Rebel cell of Darling's New White Rose Rebellion during the events of The White Rose. Operating in the city of Tanner, he was one of Darling's best informants about the latest developments of the new Taken, the enforcers of the Lady's Empire. Corder had the distinction of being one of the few Rebels who joined the New White Rose Rebellion after surviving the destruction of the Rebel's original leadership – the Circle of Eighteen – and their first armies at the Battle of Charm (The Black Company). ''The Black Company'' Corder was a dedicated enemy of the Lady and her Empire. Although he was not mentioned by name in the Annals of The Black Company, later events would reveal that he was one of the Rebels serving the Circle of Eighteen. Somehow, he actually escaped the Rebel annihilation that occurred at the Battle of Charm. ''The White Rose'' Risking capture by the Imperial garrison in his home city of Tanner, Corder maintained an excellent, widespread system of fellow Rebel informants for Darling and her bodyguards, the Black Company. His best informant was Sir Tucker from the giant city Rust. Corder collected valuable intelligence about the locations of the Lady's generals, the new Taken, including the names of five brand new members. They had all surrounded the Plain of Fear in command of armies at key points: * Benefice, in command at Rust * Blister, in command at Thud * the Creeper, in command at Frost * Learned, in command at Rue * Scorn, in command at Hull * Whisper and Journey, sharing command at Spit * the Limper, commander over all in a special compound outside Rust The news that they were commanded by the Limper troubled Corder worst of all. The Limper was a hated enemy of the Black Company who had been hacked to pieces by Croaker outside Meadenvil 6 years earlier (at the end of Shadows Linger). At least one month before the beginning of The White Rose, the Black Company sent a patrol including the elderly wizards One-Eye and Goblin to meet up with Corder in Tanner. In addition to that, they planned on raiding the Imperial garrison there to make a public statement that the Rebel could hurt an empire that bestrode half a world. The patrol made contact with Corder and left Tanner with him, heading back to their headquarters called the Hole. But their planned raid was a failure, and they were attacked by alert Imperials who hounded them for a whole month across the Plain. Although there were no Company fatalities during this flight from Tanner, One-Eye did receive a flesh wound from an arrow. Inside the Hole, Corder met Croaker in person for the first time, respectfully referring to him as "lord". In a conference with Darling, the Lieutenant, Elmo, and almost the entire Black Company, he shared his critical new intelligence about the names and locations of the new Taken, who had now raised imposing stellae in their respective demenses. He passed along Sir Tucker's insights about these sorcerers, and, confirmed the worst rumors about the Rebel situation. And, shaking, he revealed that the Limper was among the Taken, to his listeners' universal horror. Later, Corder would state that Tanner was "ripe for a raid like that on Rust" in an attempt to get Darling to sponsor overthrowing the Imperial presence there. It was not specified if this raid took place, and, Corder is not mentioned again in the Annals. If he was present at the Battle of the Barrowland, he may have been one of the scores of fatalities there. Category:Characters Category:Allies of the Black Company Category:New White Rose Rebellion